


Melting

by Rosemary_and_Time



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Dynamics, Family Loss, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Sleppy bois are family, Violence, c!Dream is cruel, exile arc, it's the characters, tubbo is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_and_Time/pseuds/Rosemary_and_Time
Summary: Tubbo shows up to visit Tommy in exile.  Things aren't good for Tommy, and Tubbo helps him realize Dream isn't his friend.When they run away Dream catches up to them, he gives Tommy an choice.But better die then stay with him.Right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 79
Kudos: 388





	1. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A little late for more exile arc stuff... but I finished this today and wanted to post it anyway!  
> Reminder that this story is about the characters being played on the smp! 
> 
> TW: emotional manipulation, emotional abuse, threats, violence, blood, description of injury, anxiety

Tommy clutched Tubbo in his arms, the compasses around each of their necks spinning stupidly as the enchanted objects tried to stay focused on their targets. 

“I’ve missed you so much big man.” Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes briskly, trying to hide his emotions. Tubbo stared back at him once they separated, eyes concerned.

“You look like shit.” Tommy scowled in mock anger, trying to ignore the filth and injuries he knew covered his body. Fresh scars and old twinged with the reminder of the last few months. 

“Well, you try getting exiled with some green asshole making you throw away all your gear once a week and see how you look, dickhead!” Tommy tried to make it a joke, but the humor fell flat.

“What do you mean?” Tubbo’s voice dropped low, something between guilt and anger that Tommy almost flinched to hear.

“I just, Dream’s been the only one visiting me you know. Regularly. Except Ghostbur but… you know how he is.” Tubbo looked confused, blue eyes scanning Tommy. Tommy took a step back, reflexively pulling his arms around himself for comfort. 

“Dream, he said that you didn’t want anyone to come…” Tommy froze. His mind became filled with static as the walls Dream had built around him came crumbling down in a single instant. That one sentence broke Tommy more than Tubbo would ever know.

“No… he… he’s been the only one around. He cares about me, right? Right Tubbo?” Tommy had never seen Tubbo more furious. His normally calm friend’s hands were in fists at his side.

“He wouldn’t leave you like this” Tubbo gestured to Tommy. Filthy and far too skinny. “If he cared.” 

Tommy stared at Tubbo, wide blue eyes too shaken to betray his emotions. 

“I’m not leaving you like this!” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s hand firmly. “Show me your house, we can grab some supplies and leave.” Tommy let himself be pulled along. Tubbo was here. Tubbo cared. Dream… Didn’t? Dream was lying to him. Dream was using him.

Tommy finally managed to pull himself out of his ruminations as Tubbo was sorting through his meager storage space. 

“Where will we go?” Tubbo looked up surprised, as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Well…” Tommy knew L’Manburg wasn’t safe. The wilderness wasn’t safe. Anywhere Dream could find them wasn’t safe. 

“Do you want to go see Techno and Phil?” Tubbo shrieked as the airy voice startled him, jumping backwards as Wilbur’s pale face floated through the wall. 

Tommy started laughing despite himself, god it was good to be with Tubbo again. Tubbo collected himself and glared playfully at Tommy, giggling slightly. 

“That might actually be a good idea… I assume you haven’t been getting our letters?” Tommy shook his head. Dream had kept him completely isolated. 

“Well, Techno and Phil went off somewhere to live, Phil is helping Techno be less violent or something.” Tubbo shrugged. “I don’t think they would mind us coming, especially once we tell them what Dreams been doing.” Tommy bit back a sharp retort.

Some part of his still wanted to believe Dream cared. Clung to the idea he had been there when no one else had. 

“I can take you there!” Wilbur’s ghostly form happily bobbed around the room, occasionally reaching in a chest and replacing something with a handful of blue wool or dye.

Tommy considered. It might not be a terrible idea. If Dream really did care, he could prove it later. Plus, there was no reason he should object to Tommy seeing his family! Besides, Tommy believed Tubbo more than he believed his own mind. If Tubbo said Dream was hurting him, he would just have to trust his best friend. 

“Sounds like a plan big man.”

* * *

Tubbo gently guided Tommy through the forest. It was starting to get colder as they moved more into the mountains and Tubbo hated how Tommy shivered. 

“Here!” Tubbo slung off his jacket and gave it to Tommy quickly, not accepting any protests. He had long sleeves on underneath anyway. Tommy certainly needed it more. 

The fact that Tommy didn’t fight him on it told Tubbo more than anything how much Tommy needed to be away from Dream. Tommy was like a shell of himself. Too tired, worn, and manipulated to fight back. Tubbo hoped going to Philza was the right choice. 

Technoblade could protect them. Though the warrior still made Tubbo shiver sometimes in memory of a life lost, he seemed to have changed recently. Tubbo could handle the reminders of burning flesh and a yellow box if it meant Tommy would be safe. 

Besides, Techno would never hurt Tommy. Tubbo knew no amount of peer pressure or threats could change that. Especially not when Tommy and him were on their last lives. 

Tubbo kept Tommy moving as much as he could. They still had to stop more often than he would have liked. Tommy was starved, and though Tubbo had brought food with him, his friend was still weak. Tubbo forced him to eat every time they took a break. 

Wilbur had been helpful, Tubbo was half-afraid the ghost would forget what he was doing and wander off, but so far he had stayed on target. Or, at least Tubbo thought so. He didn’t know where they were going exactly. 

At least they were out of the fields, Ghostbur was obsessed with blue for some reason, and insisted on collecting every flower in that color. Tubbo held Tommy’s hand in his own, comforted by the warmth. 

It was nice—

Tubbo yelped briefly as the air was knocked out of him. He hit the hard ground with a painful thud, thin snow not cushioning the fall. He grasped for the sword on his belt frantically, trying to find his feet. 

A tall man in a green hoodie stood in front of him. In front of Tommy.

“I came to rescue you Tommy.” Tubbo looked at his friend, Tommy was completely still, his blond hair blowing in the icy wind was the only visible movement. 

“No… Tubbo wasn’t…” Tommy dropped his head, energy leaving his form as Dream took a step closer.

“He lied to you and kidnapped you Tommy, but it’s okay, I’m here now.” Tommy shuffled his feet in the snow and shook his head, Tubbo lunged before Dream could speak again.

“Leave us alone!!” Tubbo was furious. Dream had been hurting Tommy, he had lied to him and make his life hell! Tubbo knew he wasn’t strong enough to enact revenge, but he wished he was in that moment.

Dream laughed lightly behind the mask. The first few flakes of snow fell from the heavens. 

Tubbo held his sword up defensively, stepping between Dream and Tommy.

“Let Tommy go!”

* * *

Ghostbur winced as the first few flakes of snow landed on his shoulders. It didn’t hurt, not like things really hurt when he was alive, but it wasn’t pleasant. 

Snow and rain made him feel less… connected, like he would lose every last shred of himself if he stayed out too long. 

The only way he knew how describe that was melting. It felt like he was melting. 

Ghostbur floated to a nearby grove of trees, ducking under the safe, pine branches. Much better.

He turned back to the commotion once his immediate crisis had been solved. 

Oh yeah.

Dream was here. Wilbur didn’t think Dream was supposed to be here, but he couldn’t remember if he should be upset about it. He also couldn’t tell if him and Tubbo were training or playing or really fighting, but they were going at it. 

He assumed it must be play, Dream was obviously running circles around the younger boy. Wilbur cheered innocently from the tree line. 

What was he doing again? He fidgeted with a handful of blue happily. Right. Tommy and Tubbo would come over to him and he would take them to Phil and Techno!

Just as soon as they finished.

* * *

Tommy watched his best friend who exiled him and his only companion who manipulated him fight each other in the snow. 

Tubbo was getting run ragged, breathing heavily and bleeding from multiple small wounds. Dream was unmarred and unphased, a mile above either of them in combat. 

Tommy didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t fight, he didn’t have any weapons, Dream had made sure of that. Even if he did Tommy was aware of his own weakness, his legs were barely supporting him just standing here. He couldn’t possibly—

Tubbo cried out as Dream slammed his leg with the blunt side of the axe, sending him crashing to the hard ground again. Dream just stood over him. Casually leaning on his weapon, unemotional under the smiling mask. 

Tommy heard Wilbur yell something, a nearby grove of trees was the only color in the snow. Dark green against the ever-increasing white. Tommy leaned down and grabbed a handful of the snow, ignoring how the cold stung his fingers. 

“Wha—”

Dream’s indigent cry was cut short as Tommy’s second snowball hit its target. The man’s mask spun off into the snow, nearly invisible in the fluff. Tommy almost froze as he saw a glimpse of the SMP leader’s face. It wasn’t the scar stretching from temple to chin diagonally that caught his attention. Not at all. It was the pure, malicious anger and pleasure that filled the green eyes that made Tommy’s blood run cold. Dream was enjoying this. 

The man spun to find his mask; Tommy moved.

“Tubbo run! The woods!” Tommy was now the one dragging Tubbo, hoping that the house was nearby, or that they could lose Dream in the trees. It was their only chance. 

Adrenaline surged through his body, energy briefly replacing helplessness as they ran side by side. Wilbur floated with them, chattering about something. Tommy ignored him as he sprinted, dodging trees and bushes, hoping for some way to hide or—

Tommy felt a shriek tear from his own throat as something impacted his upper leg. He rolled as he hit the ground with all his momentum, stunned. Tears blurred his vision as he became aware of the pain from the arrow, now sticking from the back of his leg. 

He gasped wetly for air. There was no one in his line of sight. No ghostbur, no Tubbo.

If Tommy was able to, he would have sobbed. He was alone again. He was alone.

And then there was Dream. The way he walked forward screamed arrogant confidence. He strolled over as if he had no care in the world, hooking his crossbow behind his back and drawing his axe as he sauntered closer.

Tommy was alone with Dream.

Then he wasn’t. Tubbo flung himself between them, sword swinging in an arc that forced Dream to take a step back. 

“Get. Away. From. Tommy.” Tubbo was panting and his words were strained, but he stood firmly. Tommy stifled a pathetic sob of relief, hating the urge. 

“Tubbo. You can walk away right now, or I will slice you open and leave you to die.” Dream’s tone was disturbingly nonchalant, Tommy managed to push himself into a near sitting position, gasping as white-hot pain flared when he bumped the arrow. 

“I’m not leaving him! You can’t have him!” Tubbo screamed at Dream furiously, the small boy seemed to swell with the anger. Tommy felt fear fill his heart when Dream’s shoulders tensed in the way Tommy knew meant he was upset. The way that meant danger. 

“Fine.” Dream lunged forward, heavy weapon swinging with precision. Tubbo dodged, sword dashing towards Dream’s side, momentarily exposed. Dream blocked the blow with his shield, putting force into it to push Tubbo back slightly. 

Tommy could only watch.

Twice more Tubbo almost struck Dream. Twice more he was thwarted easily. Dream suddenly switched gears, going on the offensive. Tommy yelled a warning as Dream feinted left, only to bring his axe around to bear on Tubbo’s sword arm. Tubbo twisted, the axe caught around the blade, Dream pulled it away. 

For a single heartbeat Tubbo stood disarmed and still, just as angry and determined as before. The next, Dream had brought his axe back down. Tubbo staggered back and dropped to his knees. The fresh white snow was splattered with bright red blood. 

Tommy pushed himself forward to grab Tubbo as he collapsed, dragging him away from Dream. Tommy’s back hit a tree and he fell into a sitting position, unable to stay upright. He looked up fearfully as Dream approached and dropped to a crouch in front of him.

“Listen Tomathy, you can come back with me, or stay here to die in the snow with him.” Tommy spat at Dream, feeling satisfied as the glob landed on his stupid mask.

“Tommy. Make a good decision. Don’t forget that Tubbo betrayed you, he was the one that exiled you, not me. I was there for you, we can make things right.” Tommy glared daggers. Dream wasn’t entirely lying. But Tommy knew it wasn’t the truth either.

“You MADE him exile me! You made it so I was alone, so you were the only person around!” Tommy took a couple gasping breaths, pain clouding his vision. 

“So go ahead bitch boy, kill me if you want, but I am NEVER going to go anywhere with you EVER AGAIN!” 

Dream reached a hand toward him, grabbing his injured leg and pointing for emphasis as blood dripped from it. 

“You are on your last life. You won’t come back.” 

Tommy tried to pull away, weakly kicking out with his other foot.

“I don’t care!”

Dream yanked the arrow out. Tommy screamed as his vision started to fade.

The last thing he could see was Dream as he stood up, and walked away, arrow dropping into the snow. 

* * *

“Tommy? Tommy?” Tommy felt pain before anything else. Then cold. Then weight on his lap. 

He flicked his eyes open. For a moment he thought his vision was broken, there was pure white all around. Snow. It was a blizzard now; the wind tossed the heavy snowflakes around in whirls. If not for the tree they were under Tommy knew they would be covered in the white blanket. Even so, Tommy realized he was already trembling from the cold. Wilbur floated in front of him, having been the one to call his name. 

Tommy looked down at the weight on his lap. Half-lidded eyes looked up at him weakly. Tommy felt the surge of relief push him to motion, he leaned against the tree heavily and adjusted Tubbo on his lap, sitting up so he could see to his friend’s injury. Tubbo whimpered at the movement, hand grasping Tommy’s sleeve. 

Tommy felt his heart drop. Tubbo had a gash, wide and flowing blood, that stretched nearly from shoulder to hip. Tommy couldn’t help but be reminded of a similar scar on the face hidden by a mask. Weirdly, parts of the injury had bits of blue material haphazardly dropped on top. 

Tubbo somehow managed a slight smile, his words were a whisper.

“I think Ghostbur was trying to help.” Tommy wiped some of the blue away, grabbing the bits of wool and cloth to try and stop the bleeding. Ghostbur floated closer, handful of blue dye at the ready.

“So much red, I though blue is a much nicer color so I tried to change it.” Ghostbur’s voice was as absent as ever. Tommy shook his head. 

“You should get your leg to stop bleeding Tommy, the cold will get to you worse if you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Tubbo murmured at him even as Tommy pulled Tubbo’s blood-sodden shirt away from the wound as delicately as he could manage with cold-numbed fingers. 

“How would you even know that?” Tommy snarked back at his friend, glancing at his own leg dutifully. 

“Sam was teaching me medical stuff lately.” 

Tommy looked at his leg. The puncture wound from the arrow was bleeding heavily through the tear in his pant leg, a wave of dizziness made Tommy sway. He wouldn’t be able to help Tubbo if he passed out first.

“Tie something around it, tight.” Tommy looked around helplessly. Their bags of supplies had been forgotten in the rush to escape Dream. All they had were the clothes on their backs and whatever Wilbur happened to be carrying. The ghost floated in circles around the tree unhelpfully.

“Okay.” Tommy pulled his borrowed jacket off, then his shirt. As soon as he could, he put the jacket back on, noticing how much his teeth were chattering. The cold was already making it hard to use his hands precisely. The cloth of the old shirt was worn and ripped in places, it was almost fortunate. Tommy was able to tear a long strip off of it because of this very wear. He grabbed a handful of blue wool and pressed it against the hole in his leg. Air hissed through his teeth as he gritted them against the pain. 

Tears flooded his eyes as he wrapped the wound as tightly as he could, tying the strip of cloth around it above his knee. He had to take a moment to breathe through the pain that overwhelmed him. 

Tommy focused. He gripped the rest of the red and white shirt and looked down at Tubbo, evaluating how best to help his friend. Tubbo looked up at him lazily. Tommy knew he needed to put pressure on the injury, but he didn’t know where to start. He hovered his hands over Tubbo’s chest for a moment before pressing down as firmly as he dared.

Tubbo tensed and gasped for a few moments before stilling, tearing up from the pain.

“’m probably in… uh… shock? Yeah, that’s what it’s called.” Tommy bit his lip at the way Tubbo talked, pained and weak. “means it doesn’t hurt as much as it should… but uh, it’s not good…”

“What do I do Tubbo?” Tommy met his friend’s eyes, feeling tears drip down his face, warm against cold cheeks. 

“Well,” Tubbo’s voice was almost too quiet to hear. “It’s real cold, we need to try and be warm. ‘n I’m more okay cause I’m not starved and stuff. But you gotta make sure you stay warm. An… we have to stay awake I think…” 

Tommy nodded, then managed a slight grin through his chattering teeth.

“What should we talk about?”

* * *

Tubbo knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it wasn’t a good sign that he had stopped shivering. Something about hypo-something? Still, he was glad when the shaking stopped. He noticed Tommy seemed stiller too. His friend had almost nodded off several times, Tubbo was fighting to remain conscious.

Gotta stay awake.

Got to keep Tommy awake.

It was getting harder. Lethargy crept into every fiber of his body as the cold stole his energy. 

It would be so nice to just close his eyes for a while and relax… surely a few minutes couldn’t hurt…

A cold hand brushed through his hair.

“Tubbo…” Tommy’s voice was strained. “Stay with me big man.” Tubbo forced his eyes open. For Tommy.

It felt like it was getting harder to breathe, Tubbo had to gather himself to speak.

“I’m here Tommy.” Tommy looked down at him, weakly smiling when Tubbo responded. It made Tubbo happy. Nearby another voice spoke.

“I’m here too!” Ghostbur was so cheerful it was almost funny. Tubbo didn’t have the energy to laugh.

“Yeah Wil, you’re here too.” Tommy sounded so tired, Tubbo wondered if he also wanted to take a nap. Just for a bit and—

No.

Remember, if Tommy sleeps, he will die and you will never see him again!

Tubbo squeezed Tommy’s hand where it rested near his side. Tommy stirred again slightly, squeezing back. Tubbo felt reassured. Tommy was still awake. 

“Are you both…” Wilbur’s spectral form stilled, briefly flickering. “Are you okay?”

Tubbo sighed, his eyelids fluttered shut despite himself. He forced them open.

“No Wil, I’ve been telling you, we aren’t okay.” Tommy sounded exhausted. He had explained and asked and pleaded with Ghostbur already to no avail. The ghost just couldn’t seem to understand. Tubbo weakly turned his eyes to look at the falling snow. It was pretty. 

When Wilbur was silent for a minute Tubbo just assumed he lost the train of thought, again lost in faulty memories, disjointed and confused. 

“Are you dying?” Tubbo giggled a little, the renewed pain it caused made him gasp, but it was kinda funny. Now Ghostbur understands. Not that it matters. 

Tommy responded for both of them.

“No! We are going to be fine, right Tubbo? If we stay awake, we can make it until morning, or the snow stops falling and you can go for help. Remember Wilbur, you’ve got to go get Phil once you can.” Tubbo looked back up at his friend. Tommy didn’t look like he believed it. Tubbo squeezed his hand again.

“I should go get Phil.” Ghostbur looked out into the snow.

Tommy sighed deeply. “No Wil, you can’t do that, remember? You melt.”

“Oh.”

The silence was nice and soothing. There was wind in the trees, but it didn’t bother Tubbo that much anyway. 

It was getting darker. Tubbo couldn’t feel his hands anymore. He wondered if Tommy was squeezing them… The thought of his friend not getting a response made Tubbo sad enough to force his eyes back open. 

Tommy was slumped overtop of him, eyes shut. 

No, he can’t sleep. Tubbo tried to find the energy to speak.

“Tommy…” He worried his voice was inaudible. 

Tommy’s eyes drifted open nonetheless. His once bright eyes looked dull, but he was awake. Tubbo saw his lips moving to form words he couldn’t hear. 

Okay. Good. Tommy was awake. Tubbo was just letting his eyes shut again when there was movement over them both.

A yellow sweater and mop of brown hair came into view, Ghostbur hovered. 

“You two are dying… I remember that.” Tubbo blinked heavily. He wondered if he would get to be a ghost. Probably not, Wil was really special. Nobody else Tubbo knew of had come back after a third death. Ghostbur looked uncharacteristically concerned.

“I’m going to get Phil.” 

When the presence floated away, Tubbo tried to stay awake with Tommy.

Still the world faded from his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
> I promise, things get... better. This isn't just angst I swear! 
> 
> <333  
> \--R&T


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is confused, his memories are scattered, but he knows there's something important he has to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, injury, violence, panic attack, anxiety, abandonment issues, referenced abuse and manipulation, coma

“Phil! Techno!” Technoblade rolled out of bed in an instant, jerking awake at the sound of shouting, his fighting instincts meant he already had his sword in hand. He rolled his eyes when he realized it was just Ghostbur. 

“Ghostbur why… I was havin a good sleep.” Even as Techno dropped back onto the bed, he noticed that Wilbur looked… odd. He was paler than usual, which was saying something for him, and in places he was all but translucent. Techno forced himself to get up and turn on a lantern as fast footsteps came up the stairs. 

“What was—”

Philza burst into the room, also armed. He relaxed when he saw Wil floating in the center of the room. 

“Oh. Sorry Tech.” Philza rubbed his eyes sleepily and almost headed back downstairs, when Wilbur interrupted.

“No! I… there’s a reason! Listen to me.” Techno glanced out the window into the night.

“Wil, how did you even get here? It’s snowing.” For a moment Ghostbur looked just as confused as Techno was, staring out the window with tilted head. Then he spun to Phil and swished an intangible arm urgently through his chest.

“SNOW! It’s cold outside!”

“Yes Wil, you can’t go out in the snow or rain.” Phil was patient as ever. Ghostbur shook his head.

“I have to go back because they are dying!” Techno and Phil exchanged a look. There was more than a good chance Wilbur was just confused, some scrap of a memory come back at the wrong time. Still…

“Who Wil?” Wilbur frantically zipped around the room when Phil asked the question, running his hands through his perpetually fluffy brown hair in a panic.

“I don’t know, I don’t remember but… I know it’s important… uhhh…” Ghostbur stopped moving for a bit, rummaging around in his pockets. “Do you want some purple?”

Techno put his head in his hands in exasperation. 

“I thought it was blue you’ve been obsessed with?” He felt something cold and wet drop onto his knee.

“Blue and red make purple.” A bit of blue wool, stained in blood, was laying in front of Technoblade.

There was no more hesitation. Philza shot downstairs to grab supplies and Techno started pulling on his winter gear.

“Where are they?” Whoever they were, if they had been injured out here… in this storm… Techno mostly cared about his own interests, but he wasn’t going to leave someone to die. Besides, Phil wouldn’t let him anyway, might as well help willingly. 

“I don’t know, but I can lead you there.” Technoblade followed Ghostbur out the front door, glancing concernedly at Wil’s form as it flickered where the snow came into contact. Philza was there seconds later. Together they trekked out into the snow. 

It wasn’t like Wilbur left a path, so they had to just follow him as he floated along. It was getting harder and harder to do so. The ghost appeared to be fading as time went on, but he refused to stop. Even when Techno heard Phil pleading with Wilbur to do so, to get out of the snow, he pressed onwards, so they did too. 

It was quite the stormy night, Techno was pleased when they headed into a grove of trees, at least there were dry patches for Ghostbur to dash between. 

His first indication that they had reached their destination was Philza’s gasp. 

The second was the blood-stained snow.

The third was the arrow laying discarded in front of a tree. 

Two figures laid in a crumpled pile against the trunk.

Techno sprinted to the tree and dropped beside them along with Philza. A terrible, angry heat rose in his chest. Someone had hurt them. His first feelings were those of an angry bloodrush. His mind raced with finding some enemy to fight. As usual, Philza focused him.

“Tommy’s breathing, but it’s weak. He’s half frozen.” Techno turned his attention to the other boy as Philza started helping Tommy. His heart hardened against what he was seeing. There was a wound, now only managing to weep small amounts of dark blood, stretching diagonally from Tubbo’s shoulder down to his hip. It was clear Tommy had tried to stop the bleeding, but it was a serious gash, the crumpled cloth was far from enough. 

Technoblade didn’t see the brunette’s chest moving. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood when he remembered he had taken away Tubbo’s last respawn himself. Techno reached a hand down, realizing it was trembling as he gently moved the boy’s head and pressed his fingers to his neck.

He held his breath, not daring to hope.

There! Did he imagine it? 

No, no there it was! Tubbo had a pulse, far too faint, far too weak, but he was alive. 

Now Techno just had to keep him that way.

He gently slid Tubbo off Tommy’s lap so that Philza could get the blond wrapped up and ready to be carried home. 

Technoblade’s hands slipped into pockets of his robe, retrieving glass bottles with brightly colored liquids. He identified regen by color, lifting Tubbo partially upright and shaking him as roughly as he dared. He heard Philza doing similarly to Tommy. If he tried to just pour a liquid down Tubbo’s throat while he was unconscious it would do more harm than good. He needed him to wake up, just a little.

Techno spared a glance at Philza, apparently Tommy had roused enough to drink a potion, as Phil tossed an empty bottle to the ground carelessly. 

Techno tapped on Tubbo’s collarbone, making an odd hollow sound. 

“Tubbo, come on, just wake up a little.” Tubbo didn’t stir. Techno didn’t have time to wait. He resorted to pouring the potion into the open wound on Tubbo’s torso, hoping it would stop the bleeding until they got home. He also pulled a strength potion out and poured a few drops into Tubbo’s mouth. Not enough to have to swallow, just to hopefully keep him breathing. 

Technoblade wrapped Tubbo up in blankets and his own robe, standing up as Philza waited with Tommy in his own arms. The two men rushed back home with their family. 

* * *

Tommy briefly remembered a voice, someone telling him to drink, a foul tasting liquid. 

Then there was just nothingness for a time. 

Vague voices saying his name. Warm liquid lifted to his lips. Comforting hands holding his.

These sensations twirled in and out of Tommy’s consciousness, never forming a full picture, never entirely alert.

Eventually, Tommy woke up in true. His first thought was simple. Am I dead? 

It seemed like the logical conclusion. The last solid thing he recalled was drifting off to sleep despite his best efforts to the contrary, injured and freezing in a storm. There was no logical explanation why he should be feeling warm and comfortable. 

Tommy hesitantly opened his eyes, unsure of what he would see. 

There was a fireplace, crackling and popping, the source of the warmth. Tommy shifted; the heat was nice. When he did, Tommy heard movement from out of sight.

“Tommy?” The voice was… Tommy’s eyes filled with tears. It couldn’t be…

Philza knelt down next to his bed, blond hair mussed and blue eyes gentle. 

“Hey Toms, you awake?” Tommy sniffled, trying to work out how he got here, how Philza was here. 

Philza gently pulled him into his arms and joined him on the bed. 

“There you are mate, you’re safe now. Wilbur led us to you. I’m so glad you’re awake.” Tommy’s brain felt like it was moving through molasses. He had been with Dream, then Tubbo was there, then they ran away, but Dream came and—

“Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice came out as a weak rasp, he coughed. Philza immediately grabbed a mug and a glass bottle, offering both to Tommy in turn.

“Drink this, it’ll help. Tubbo is here too, over there.” Philza gestured towards another bed on the other side of the room. Someone was sitting next to it, russet eyes gazed past messy pink hair and two tusks. 

Tommy took a deep drink of the bottled liquid, sticking his tongue out at the foul taste. Some sort of potion then. He finished it anyway. He took the mug in his hands next, appreciating how warm it was. As he moved to sit upright, he winced painfully. His leg was wrapped in bandages, it throbbed when he shifted. 

Suddenly his brother was right in front of the bed, practically looming over him. His pink hair was coming out of the typical braid messily, Tommy noticed dark bags under his eyes. Tommy interrupted before he could speak, the warm broth easing his sore throat. 

“Is Tubbo okay?” Techno’s eyes grew hard. Philza was the one to answer.

“It’s been almost four days Tommy. You might not remember it, but you woke up a few other times. We were able to get you to drink some broth and potions. Tubbo… he hasn’t woken up yet.” Tommy focused his eyes on his best friend. He tried to stop his breathing from hitching up. He didn’t want to cry.

Tommy jolted in surprise when Technoblade knelt next to him. Techno had never been one to get down on someone’s level. But hard eyes met his own evenly. 

“Who did this to you?” Techno’s voice was terrifying in its intensity. Tommy shrunk a little, his shoulders shaking involuntarily when he thought about it. His breath grew ragged.

“Uh… it, it was Dream. He—he was lying to me, and Tubbo came and was going to bring me here, but Dream found us and—” Tommy curled up on himself, mug dropping to the floor and shattering as he hyperventilated. Phil sat next to him, rubbing circles on his back. Tommy hugged himself as he tried to breathe. 

Technoblade stood up. His jaw was clenched so tightly Tommy absently worried his teeth would shatter. 

“I’m going to kill him.” 

* * *

The struggle to keep Techno from running off and hunting down whoever hurt Tommy and Tubbo had started the instant they got back to the house. Philza rushed to get Tommy in front of the fire, desperately trying to warm him up and prevent further damage from the cold. His youngest son was malnourished to an extreme, he weighed next to nothing. 

While Philza started checking him for injuries Techno laid Tubbo on the couch, briefly kneeling over him before moving out of sight. Philza jumped to his feet when he heard the door open.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Technoblade turned in the doorframe, eyes dark and angry. 

“I’m going to go find whoever did this Phil, and I’m going to make sure they never get the chance again.” Techno’s voice belayed how upset he was, but Philza blinked in dread as his eyes scanned the two unconscious boys, both covered in blood. 

“They need you here Techno, I can’t treat both of them. Please Tech!” For a moment Philza was certain Techno was going to leave anyway, but then the hybrid’s shoulders dropped. Without another word he returned to the house and shut the door heavily behind him. Philza sighed in relief when his son started quickly grabbing medical supplies and potions out of a nearby chest. 

He couldn’t do this by himself. Oh god he needed Techno’s help. 

And help Techno did. 

Over the next twenty-four hours Techno tended to Tubbo nonstop. Philza kept an eye on them while he was treating Tommy’s injuries, but Techno didn’t leave the boy’s side for more than a couple minutes at a time. All his furious energy went towards keeping Tubbo alive. It was… touch and go. 

Philza was trying to stay positive as he moved a couple beds into the main room of the house for the boys, but Tubbo’s breathing was nearly imperceptible. He hadn’t stirred in the slightest that Philza had seen. 

That first night Philza was certain Technoblade didn’t sleep at all. He himself only got a few intermittent hours, but every time he woke up he saw Techno, one hand resting on Tubbo’s chest, keeping track of his breathing. Then there was a time Techno woke him up, shaking his shoulder almost frantically.

“Phil, wake up. I don’t know what to do.” Philza jerked and stumbled over without hesitation, letting Techno guide him to Tubbo’s side.

“What is it?” Philza couldn’t determine the issue immediately. Tubbo looked much the same as earlier. His skin was deathly pale, but his injuries had been cleaned and bandaged. There wasn’t much more they could do than that.

“It’s his heartbeat, it keeps getting really faint…” Philza reached out a hand as Techno’s voice broke, uncharacteristically allowing emotion to seep into his words. Oh. Philza finally realized Technoblade felt responsible. If Tubbo died permanently… Techno had taken one of his lives. Philza knew about it even though he wasn’t there when it happened. But he had gotten so caught up in the practicalities of caring for the two injured boys he hadn’t thought about what this meant for Techno. 

He leaned down and pressed a hand to Tubbo’s throat, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but Techno was right, it was far too faint for comfort. Tubbo’s breathing was all but imperceptible. He had just lost too much blood…

“What can I do?” Technoblade steadied himself and knelt down, hand hovering helplessly above Tubbo’s still form.

“All you can do is keep trying to give him some strength potion and regen. Strength will help him keep breathing and his heart keep beating, so that would be the priority. Regen will help with blood loss. But…” Philza gently turned Tubbo’s head. “you can only do a couple drops at a time, if that. The last thing we want is to cause him to start coughing and tear his stitches.” 

Technoblade nodded, face dark. From the pink-tinted damp washcloth Philza could tell Techno had already been doing this. He wished he had more to tell him, better ideas or knowledge. But he didn’t. 

Philza tried to take turns staying up and giving Tubbo small amounts of strength potions through the night, but Techno was focused. Eventually Phil turned his attention back to Tommy. If there was a chance of Tubbo surviving, Techno would make it happen. Once that warrior put his mind to something… well… 

Philza hoped it would be enough. 

On the second day Philza was fairly certain the strength potion and Techno’s sheer stubborn determination were the only things keeping Tubbo alive. 

Every fifteen minutes Technoblade would dutifully dip the clean cloth in the ruddy potion and press it to Tubbo’s mouth, administering a miniscule amount of the liquid. There was one time during the day that Techno’s internal clock ran late, and Tubbo immediately started faltering. Philza rushed over with a feeling of utter despair when the boy’s breathing slowed further. He quickly jumped to give him some potion, not waiting for Techno to cross the room from where he was grabbing some food for himself. 

Philza stayed focused until Tubbo’s breathing had somewhat stabilized again, but when he looked up at Techno his heart broke. The hybrid looked on the verge of breaking down, nearly devastated. Relief flooded his expression when he realized Tubbo was still with them, still alive for now. 

Technoblade hardly left his side after that. 

Tommy stirred intermittently, rousing enough to be coaxed into drinking a potion or some broth. He was delirious and far from alert, but he was starting to breathe easier. The potions on his hands had helped heal the frostbite, it wasn’t too bad all things considered. Philza was relieved that at least one of the boys had a good prognosis. He didn’t know if he could handle the uncertainly of possibly losing both of them.

When Tommy finally woke up Philza’s heart soared. 

His son was going to be okay.

* * *

Tommy watched as Technoblade strode around the room furiously, arming himself and strapping on armor while Philza protested. 

“Where are you going to go?! Do you even know where he is?” Philza hadn’t bothered to stand up from the edge of Tommy’s bed. What was the point really, if he couldn’t convince Techno with words then nothing would stop him. Certainly not even Phil would try to physically stop him from leaving. 

Tommy felt his stomach tighten as Techno continued preparing to find Dream. The thought of him leaving… of the barest possibility of somehow being alone again…

Tommy had to fight to stay steady, he realized absently how tightly he was gripping the blankets, his knuckles were white.

“Tommy’s awake and you can take care of them now, I’m going.” Technoblade paused in front of the door, his eyes appeared to linger on Tubbo’s bedside for a moment. Tommy’s breaths quickened. Sure, it was nice that Techno wanted to kill Dream, he would do it himself if he could, but he didn’t want him leaving. 

Philza’s protests were but murmuring in the background of Tommy’s mind. Techno couldn’t leave. Because… because what if—

“What if Dream comes while you are gone?” 

The room went silent except for the sound of Tommy’s ragged breaths. 

The boy’s voice cracked halfway through the sentence, but he spit it out anyway. His blue eyes filled with unwanted tears, pure fear marring his expression. 

Technoblade hesitated. 

Tommy met his brown eyes shakily. He knew Philza would be here with him, and Tubbo, but if Dream came they wouldn’t be enough. 

“Please Techno…” Tommy stopped himself, some pride remaining. He wouldn’t beg. He was the big man Tommy Innit after all. He hastily looked down at his hands, forcing his mouth shut. He remembered begging Dream not to destroy his things time and time again. 

How had he ever thought the man was his friend?

“Okay.” Tommy jerked up, staring in astonishment at the hybrid warrior. He didn’t really believe Techno would relent. But here his brother was, already putting the supplies away. Tommy sniffled and tried to hide it, turning his head away towards the wall. 

“Thanks big man.” 

The conversation thus ended, Tommy let Philza change the dressings on his wounds. Technoblade would be staying. He was not alone.

He repeated the words to himself, trying to feel reassured.

He was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade really just wants to murder Dream...   
> He's got violence on the mind. (and I don't blame him, do you?)
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! <3   
> Thank you for reading.  
> \--R&T


	3. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade wants nothing more than to kill Dream.  
> Maybe he'll get the chance sooner than expected.  
> Will Tubbo wake up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3
> 
> TW: Blood, violence, anxiety, panic, graphic description of injury, death

Philza sighed heavily, eyes dancing around the cabin as he cleaned up from dinner. 

Part of him still jumped at slight movements in the corner, but deep inside he was resigned. They hadn’t seen Ghostbur since the night they rescued Tommy and Tubbo, and Philza feared he was gone for good this time. He wanted nothing more than to hold a proper funeral, now that there was no ghost to be distressed by his name on a tombstone. But… he held off on suggesting it. 

It didn’t seem right to bring it up until Tubbo woke up. If Tubbo woke up. The man grimaced with the dark thought, glancing at Tommy where he sat on Tubbo’s bedside. His son spent most of the day there, talking lightheartedly to Tubbo’s unconscious body. Sometimes he broke into pleading and sobs, Philza could only hold him and whisper half-hearted reassurances.

Wilbur had done a good thing, getting Philza and Techno there in time to save them. Philza couldn’t imagine what his life would be right now if he had instead come across two frozen bodies in the snow. 

Wilbur had spent the last echoes of his life helping his family, and Philza would forever be grateful for the sacrifice. 

“I’m going out to get some wood.” Philza stepped lightly out the front door, nodding at Technoblade where the warrior sat at the table, polishing and sharpening weapons. He had gathered up a good handful, enough to keep the fire going for the evening, when he heard the crunch of footsteps. 

The wood was dropped to the snow instantly as Philza spun, every bone in his body on high alert. 

“Why hello.” The voice was oddly disarming for all the history it represented. Dream stood out against the snow, bright green sweatshirt giving him a silhouetted appearance. 

“What the FUCK are you doing here?!” Philza growled the words, fiercely stepping between Dream and the house.

“Oh I was going on a walk, I lost… something around here, I thought I’d stop by and see if you and Technoblade had seen anything.” The masked man casually shifted from foot to foot, expression unreadable. “Though, I guess from your expression you must know something.” 

Philza noticed Dream fidgeting with something in one of his hands, spinning it around lightly. The man was twirling a blood-stained arrow between his fingers, that smug, arrogant bastard!

“Techno!” Philza shouted at the house, and there was a blur of motion as Dream lunged. 

Philza barely had a chance to throw himself backwards as Dream drew and swung his axe in one fluid motion, wedge whistling through the air in front of his chest. 

“Alive or dead?” Dream stepped back as if he hadn’t just attacked Philza, giving the man time to draw his own axe, weak and unenchanted, as it was used for cutting firewood, not fighting. It still felt better to have something in his hands.

“What?”

“When you found them, were they alive or dead?” Suddenly Dream was conversational again, and that was more menacing than any show of force. 

Philza was spared having to answer. The door to the cabin slammed open with a resounding bang, and then Technoblade was between them, growling as he bared his tusks. 

“You’re dead.” 

That was all that was said before the fight began in earnest. Philza rushed up towards the cabin, he needed gear if he was going to help, and he wanted nothing more than to help. 

Dream hurt his family, and he was going to pay.

* * *

Technoblade couldn’t remember the last time he felt this angry, this completely willing to surrender to a bloodrush and just focus on killing whoever stood in front of him. 

But this was a good time for it. Dream was going to die and Techno was going to make it happen. Blood would be spilled for the blood god and Technoblade would relish every second of it. 

He had started pulling his armor on from the moment he first noticed Dreams presence, and he was ready. Techno grinned as he lunged forward, sword dancing around Dream’s axe. He was almost happy Dream had come here, now he would get to make good on his promise sooner than expected. 

Dream dodged and weaved, effectively staying out of the reach of Techno’s blade, but also not able to bring his axe to bear in any meaningful way. The disadvantage of the heavier weapon was that it took longer to get into position, and Techno was using it against him. 

“I’m surprised you’re so invested in this, why is that?” Dream somehow managed to keep his voice level while they fought, Technoblade only snorted in response as his sword meet Dream’s shield. 

“Is it because Tommy’s your brother?” Dream’s voice was almost mocking, it only served to enrage Techno further. “Or… is it maybe because Tubbo would be fine if you hadn’t killed him at the festival?” 

Those was the last words Technoblade was willing to let the other fighter say. The two whirled around in the snow, exchanging blows with a ferocity only the other could match. When Dream finally staggered, an arrow bouncing off his chest plate briefly drawing his attention, Techno took the opportunity. He swept Dream’s legs out from under him with a well-timed kick, the masked man rolled away, but not before Techno landed a harsh blow on his side. 

Dream was breathing heavily now, his hand came away bloody from where the sword had managed to pierce his armor. Technoblade knew the cut wasn’t deep, but it would slow him down. 

As soon as Dream regained his feet Philza fired another arrow, forcing him to raise his shield and parry Techno with the handle of his axe.

“This isn’t very sportsmanlike of you Technoblade.” Dream panted as he spoke, twisting to get a little space and swinging his axe as a buffer. 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“Oh, that’s rather hypocritical, don’t you think? Out to kill me for doing something you’ve also done?” Dream bit back a gasp as Techno’s blade found its mark, tearing into the gap in armor between his calf and thigh. The man in green was limping now, increasingly frantic. 

“I didn’t leave them to die in the snow when they were on their last lives!” 

“You didn’t stop me from doing it either!” 

Philza suddenly spoke up, voice filled with unmistakable fury. 

“He’s grasping at straws Tech, trying to get under your skin. Finish him.” 

“Gladly.” 

Techno lunged as Dream suddenly dropped his shield, hand grasping a dark orb that he threw towards the forest. 

Oh no you don’t. Technoblade only slightly adjusted his strike, baring his teeth as his sword pierced flesh. 

Then Dream popped out of existence, teleported as the ender pearl shattered. The twang of an arrow being released could be heard in the same instant. Techno followed the trajectory with his eyes, watching Dream take a single step, and collapse. 

He was in no rush to walk over, both men took their time plodding through the snow. Eventually they stared down at the masked man now writhing in pain on the ground, hands grasped to his chest as he gasped wetly. 

Technoblade leaned down and unstrapped the pack of potions on Dream’s side, crushing them all on the ground. It looked like he had already downed one healing based on the empty bottle, but it wouldn’t be enough. The sword had gone through his lung, and the arrow stuck out of his side. 

“Phil, you know, I wonder if this is how Tommy and Tubbo felt?” Technoblade intentionally made his voice as mocking as possible, enjoying how Dream flinched at the words. Philza sneered, bending down and ripping Dream’s mask off. 

“I think they probably felt worse, knowing they wouldn’t be coming back, all alone and cold.” 

“True.” Techno met Dream’s venomous gaze, the man’s green eyes were daggers, but blood dripped from his mouth. “I wonder how many lives Dream has?”

“Well Tech, there’s one reliable way to find out.” 

Coughs racked Dream’s body, bloody and obviously painful. Neither of the men standing over him cared. 

“Well…” Dream somehow managed to hiss the words between his teeth “kill me then, if you’re going to.” 

Technoblade laughed, Phil joining him in his amusement. Finally there was a trace of fear in Dream’s arrogant green eyes. 

“You really think I’m just going to put you out of your misery that easily, after what you did?” Techno sneered past his tusks haughtily. “Have fun laying in the snow. When you respawn just know, I’ll be coming for you. As many times as it takes.” 

With that the two men turned on their heels and headed back to the house, leaving Dream in the bloody snow. He would die soon, sooner than he deserved, but there was some justice in letting nature take its course. 

Technoblade felt fairly calm when he entered the house, maybe more than he should have, but killing Dream was oddly cathartic. Philza seemed to be feeling similarly. When he opened the door Techno almost instinctively drew his sword again, there was the point of another weapon at his throat. But Tommy immediately lowered the blade, dropping it to the floor and retreating from the door. 

“Shit! I thought… I was worried you…” The boy, still weak, dropped into a chair heavily. His breathing was unsteady, obviously he had been panicking, but he started to calm down as Philza rubbed his shoulders.

“We’re right here Tommy, we aren’t going anywhere. Dream is dead… or will be soon enough. You’re safe.” Phil continued to murmur comforts as Techno crossed the room, starting to put his gear away. Oh he intended to make good on his promise to hunt down Dream, but it could wait. A little suspense would make it better anyway. 

“Hello?” 

Everyone froze, complete silence filling the house at the sound of a weak voice. Technoblade slowly, carefully, turned towards the source. 

Tubbo’s blue eyes were open, peering around slowly. Tommy was at his side in an instant. 

“Tubbo!” A fresh torrent of tears poured from Tommy’s eyes as he clutched his friend close, careful not to upset his wounds. “You’re awake, you’re—you’re…” Though he didn’t finish the thought, everyone knew what he meant. 

You’re alive.

“Here, have him drink this.” Technoblade forced Tommy to take a glass bottle, filled with the strongest strength and healing potion he could devise. It was for exactly this, made in hope that Tubbo would survive to drink it. Tommy helped Tubbo weakly lift it to his mouth and propped him upright while he drank. 

He was going to live. 

Technoblade hastily left the room, ducking into the kitchen. 

He scoffed at himself, trying to clear his emotions. Relief filled his chest to bursting. His eyes blinked back tears despite himself. He was surprised to realize how much he cared. He was also vaguely annoyed, but he couldn’t suppress how he felt.

Not when Tubbo and Tommy were going to be okay.

* * *

Tommy held Tubbo close to his side, unwilling to be separated from the moment Tubbo regained consciousness. He helped support him as he drank some soup, his friend was still incredibly weak, and in significant pain. But he was on the road to recovery. 

Tommy kept having to wipe away tears, and he saw Philza doing the same. 

Tommy couldn’t express the amount of pure happiness he felt when Tubbo woke up. If he had lost him, again, after everything…

Tommy would have felt alone no matter who else was beside him. 

“So, what happened?” Tubbo’s voice was raspy from disuse, he dropped his head to rest against Tommy’s shoulder as he spoke, Phil gently taking the empty bowl. 

How to explain? Tommy was fairly certain Tubbo felt the same way he had when he first woke up, surprised to be alive. Surprised to be breathing and warm. Just explaining that was challenging enough.

The young blond took a deep breath, eyes glancing down at Tubbo’s bandaged chest anxiously, still concerned he would see blood there. 

Remembering Tubbo laying across his legs, bleeding out in the snow.

“Philza and Techno found us, they brought us back here.” It sounded so simple.

“But how? It… it was a snowstorm right?” Tubbo sounded confused. Tommy gently rubbed his friends shoulder, looking pleadingly at Philza to explain the rest. 

“Wilbur led us to you. He came here and got us.” Philza lowered himself to sit on the foot of the bed, gentle blue eyes fogging with tears. 

“But… the snow…”

“We never would have even known to look if not for him. We—you… even if we had searched, without him guiding us, we never would have found you two in time.” 

Tubbo shivered lightly, prompting Tommy to wrap the banket around the two of them tighter. He focused on comforting Tubbo, ignoring how his own eyes misted over. 

“He’s gone, isn’t he.” Tubbo’s voice was soft, patient blue eyes met Tommy’s. 

“Yeah.”

“I thought so.” Philza stiffened at Tubbo’s cryptic words, almost desperately leaning forward for more information. 

“What do you mean Tubbo?” 

“I just… while I was unconscious I dreamt about him. I dreamt that we were both standing in this… big space. It was really odd. But Wilbur was standing in front of me, and it was really Wilbur, not Ghostbur. I don’t know how I could tell, but I just knew he could remember everything.” Tubbo gripped the blanket tightly, eyes downcast, as if afraid they would think he was crazy. 

“The space was dark, and it was like I was falling really slowly, sinking almost. It was like that for a really long time… Then Wilbur grabbed my arms and pulled me out. He didn’t say anything, but I could just tell—I just somehow knew he was happy. Not like how Ghostbur was, all happy because he couldn’t remember sad things, but really happy. Truly… proud almost. Uh then well, the rest is a little fuzzy. Wilbur was carrying me through some sort of storm, but it was all… weird. I can’t really describe it.” 

Tommy’s eyes were wide, he didn’t know how to feel, what to think. It could just be a dream, brought on by injuries and blood loss. But…

“As he carried me, he started to… fade, more and more. I could tell it was getting harder for him, but he kept moving. Eventually he was barely visible, more translucent than Ghostbur at his worst. Then suddenly… we were here. Wilbur was just an outline, holding my hand, but we watched the three of you in the cabin. I was thinking I was a ghost too… But Wilbur was crying, like he was just really happy to see you. I somehow knew that he was saying goodbye. Then his tears dripped and he started to… he started melting. But I knew he was so happy, so proud that I… I didn’t feel upset. He was just so joyful. The next thing I remember is waking up.” 

Tubbo took several deep breaths as his story finished, almost fearfully glancing up at Tommy. 

For his part Tommy could only suppress sobs. He buried his face in Tubbo’s brown hair, snuggling in as Philza squeezed in next to him, holding them both in his arms. 

Tommy whispered thanks through his weeping, words of forgiveness and love. 

Wilbur, after everything he had done… He had saved them. 

He had brought Tubbo back to Tommy. 

He had melted. 

First he had melted so Tommy could live. 

Then he had melted so Tommy wouldn’t be alone.

For the first time in far too long, snuggled close to Tubbo and Philza on the bed, and with Techno nearby, Tommy truly felt safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is.   
> The last chapter of this little story. <3  
> I felt rather obligated not to kill Tubbo after my last couple one-shots..... if you like angst you might enjoy checking those out. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story if you want, comments fuel me.   
> Thank you for reading!! <3  
> \--R&T

**Author's Note:**

> Will be updated daily! Three chapters <3
> 
> If you enjoyed, I've written a few one shots and other things this week you might like.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
